1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apochromatic lens, in particular an apochromatic lens that is suitable for use in photogrammetry in space and/or on the earth.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In environments with high radiation load, for example, short-wave electromagnetic radiation or particle radiation (for example, electrons, neutrons or ions), a degradation of the optical glasses used for the lenses often occurs. This degradation results in a reduction of the transmission of the lenses affected.
Furthermore, a high imaging precision over a large wavelength range is required for use in space as well as for use on earth. In particular the chromatic aberration over a large wavelength range is to be minimized.
Conventional lenses, for example, for whole-plate cameras, do not use any radiation-resistant optical materials and are not apochromatically corrected over a large wavelength range, in particular not for the wavelength range of 400 nm to 1,000 nm desirable in photogrammetry. The same applies to lenses that are conventionally used for photogrammetric applications. Commercially available photographic lenses furthermore do not provide a large enough image area for photogrammetric applications. Although lenses of radiation-resistant materials are known, for example, exposure lenses for semiconductor lithography, these lenses are chromatically corrected only in a very narrow wavelength range. Although optical constructions based on mirrors do not exhibit any chromatic aberration and are also suitable for environments with high radiation load, only a very limited image area can be realized with these mirror constructions.